New Destiny
by PrincessZelda2031
Summary: A few years after the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi and his friends have started college and have moved on like expected in their own way. But everything changes when Yugi receives a call from an old friend with some news that could change everyone's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Hey Yug, excited for your first day of college or what?" Joey asked as he showed up at the game shop. Yugi was just done getting ready and was going out the door when Solomon called out wishing them good luck.

"It's your first day too, you know." Yugi said trying to make a point but grinning.

"Yeah man, but I was born to be excited! For once it's nice to feel that without looking over your shoulder constantly or-" He dropped the subject suddenly and they both walking.

"Do you, still have those feelings too?" Yugi asked in a low voice.

"Man, Yug I'm sorry I brought that up I know it's been a few years but I can't stop having those thoughts in my head. I'm such an idiot sometimes I wasn't thinking-."

"Joey, chill out it's fine. It's not like you can just make all that go away in a few years. Come on or we'll be late." He said with a small smile as they started to proceed.

"Hey Yugi!" A familiar voice called out. Joey and Yugi turned around and saw Tea running towards them.

"Hey Tea, off to dance school finally?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I'm so glad I'm finally going," she said excitedly as she looked at her watch, "Oh, I'm almost late I'll see you guys later!" She called out as she took off running. As they continued walking Yugi couldn't help but think about the events that happened a few years ago. Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Finals with Marik's dark side, the virtual worlds, Dartz's evil plot for the world, Atem's memories, then the final battle. All those points in his life were incredibly impactful not only for Yugi but for his friends as well. He wasn't even angry with Joey bringing it up. In fact, he thought he was the only one who felt that way. It all stuck with them forever.

After what seemed like an eternity passed before all his classes were over he started to walk to his car. He decided it was best to use one since his grandpa can't possibly always take him to school, which was farther than his old one. Plus, he didn't want to bother his friends about getting rides. They all had their own paths too. As he was about to unlock the car his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. He answered with a puzzled look.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Yugi Moto?"

That voice…it sounded familiar to him.

"Yes, this is him. Who is calling?" He felt like he heard this voice somewhere before.

"Hello Yugi it's nice to hear from you again. This is Ishizu Ishtar."

"Wow Ishizu hi! It's great to hear from you too. What brings you to call me?"

Her voice then turned a little serious.

"I have some news that you may want to be concerned about. Although I'm not entirely sure if it's good or bad, I feel you deserve to know this." Yugi then felt alert but definitely curious.

"What is it Ishizu? Did something bad happen?" There was a little pause.

"Why don't we meet at the Domino museum? I just got into town and I would feel more comfortable speaking in person."

"Of course, I'll be there right away."

"If your friends want to be involved, they should come too."

"Okay, thank you Ishizu," Yugi said as he hung up. It was nice hearing from the Ishtars but something in the tone in her voice sounded off. It was like she didn't want to risk saying something important over the phone.

"Hey Yug, glad I caught you!" Joey said as he ran up to the car, "Listen, do you mind if you give me a ride?"

"Sure, no problem." Yugi said as he started to get in.

"You know, when I was running over here it looked like you were having an intense talk on the phone. Everything okay?" Joey asked as they both drove off.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I feel something serious is up. That was Ishizu believe it or not."

Joey's eyebrows raised with wide eyes. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"What seriously? What did she say?"

"She just felt I deserved to know something important but I think she didn't want to risk saying it over the phone. I'm actually on my way meeting her right now if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay man, we should tell everyone else too. I'll call them."

Ten minutes later everyone else was already there. Yugi could see Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura. Yugi actually did a double take when he looked to his right and saw Kaiba and Mokuba, who actually looked a lot taller than when he last saw him, which wasn't very often. As his friends were coming over and talking, Yugi mentioned the brothers.

"Yeah, maybe Ishizu thought Kaiba needed to know this too, whatever it is, "Tea said.

"Yeah what _is _this about anyway Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know either, but I think we're going to find out." Yugi answered as Ishizu came over to the group.

"Hello, everyone, it's been awhile but nice to see you all again." Ishizu began.

"Why don't we cut to the chase and get to the point of why we're all here Ishizu, especially me. I have a company to run and don't need to waste any more time with the geek patrol." Kaiba said impatiently.

"If you were more patient rich boy, then she'll tell us!" Joey yelled clearly annoyed.

"Follow me everyone and I'll tell you." Ishizu said as she led them into the museum basement. Tea suddenly felt a case of déjà vu as they all stood where the stone tablets are.

"I needed to tell you in a location where we can't be bothered so I chose here. Now, as I said, I don't know if this is good or bad news. I never thought it was possible but it has happened. Marik will you bring in the bag please?" Everyone was surprised to see Marik again as he came around the corner and set a large carryon bag down on the ground. He looked just as serious. She turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, I think you should be the one who opens it," she said gesturing to it.

"Me? But what's inside it?"

"Go and see for yourself. You'll see why."

Yugi walked over to the bag and knelt down to open it. As soon as he zipped it up, a bright light shined out of the bag for a few seconds then went down. As Yugi looked more closely his heart almost stopped. It was the lost Millennium Items.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed and added my story! I got so motivated I decided to post another chapter right away. You guys are awesome hope you like this one!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi wouldn't admit it, but he hoped he would never see his precious puzzle again. It contained too many fond memories of his most closest friend and just the sight of it made his heart lurch. He remembered wearing it through everything he has been through and it helped him stay connected to his bond. At the same time, he was also thrilled. He didn't know it was going to stay hidden deep in the cavern.

"Ishizu, I-I don't understand. How did this happen?"

"You see Yugi, this was the very thought I had when I saw them through my very eyes. I thought this would never be possible, but fate somehow brought them for us to see."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Tristan asked.

It was Yugi who spoke first.

"It's this that happened Tristan," Yugi said putting it around his neck and turning around to face them. As expected, everyone gasped.

"But, that's the Millennium Puzzle! How is that possible?! Tea cried.

"That can't be Ishizu! We saw the items falling down that hole in the ground for good!" Joey said aloud.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Bakura suddenly spoke. Everyone shot a puzzled look at him.

"I may not have been around long enough to see or understand everything you all went through together, but I believe Ishizu when she said it was fate that brought them back. Doesn't this all make you curious as to why they were suddenly found out of the blue?"

As everyone was trying to make sense of it, Yugi was too busy contemplating over the fact he was holding the puzzle, not to mention wearing it. It was too weird for him to wear it and no longer able to communicate with the Pharaoh. It was bad enough to not see or hear him again, but to be constantly reminded of him was a little much for him. Everyone knew it, without needing to bring up, was the fact of how much Yugi started to look more like Atem over the years. He'd gotten a little taller and his voice had gotten a little deeper. It had gotten to the point where if you had them next to each other, anyone would have thought they were identical twins. Despite all that, he smiled to himself as the memories came flooding back. If Ishizu had allowed it, he would keep it.

"There's something else you all should know…" Ishizu said sounding cautious.

"What could be more surprising than the Millennium Items coming back," Duke asked throwing up his hands.

"After I discovered that the items unimaginably resurfaced, I decided to go to the very site where Yugi and the Pharaoh's duel occurred. I expected to find the remains still there but it's all been cleared away, so I went inside. I'll never forget what I saw," Ishizu explained as the memory surfaced:

_"__Can you believe the items have come back brother? What do you think this all means?" I asked as I was examining them closely._

_"__I don't know sister, but I think we need to go back to where they once disappeared. I feel there's something more going on than just their recent rediscovery," Marik answered while pondering over it. I looked at him curious._

_"__What are you saying Marik?" _

_"__I'm saying there's a reason they came back. Think about it. Everything that seemed coincidental to everyone else wasn't that. That was fate and that has what has been happening a few years ago. While we may have thought it was all over, I have a feeling there's more to it than that."_

_"__And you think we need to look there because that's where it happened." I then realized Marik was right. We arrived at the site where it all decided how everything will be from then on. What came to my surprise was that it wasn't how we left it._

_"__I'm thinking some archeologists somehow managed to come across this and decided to let their curiosity take over," Marik had stated observing the scene. We then descended down the stairs and into the familiar room. Marik was behind me when I suddenly stopped._

_"__Sister what is it?" He asked._

_I didn't answer because I was too shocked by what I saw. A young girl stood in the middle of the room in front of what used to be the doorway to the afterlife. She had brown hair and her clothes looked like they were from a different time. She looked to be around her mid-teens. She then proceeded to walk up to us._

_"__I have been wondering if I would see anyone so I would explain what happened here, but you two I can see is exactly who I needed to see."_

_"__What do you mean, what has happened? Why is the doorway open?" I asked completely astounded._

_"__The reason those people finding the Millennium Items is the same as to why this happened," She said gesturing to the doorway._

_"__I don't understand. If that's open then that means-"_

_"__Those who wish to leave are now free to do so. I left hoping I could explain how this happened."_

_"__I understand," Marik then spoke, "When the room collapsed, somehow the door to the afterlife had broken away all this time with no way out."_

_"__Marik, this is it. This is the fate we were both thinking about." I then realized._

_The girl nodded, but then turned serious._

_"__As I have been waiting, I have sensed something sinister that has led me to make my belief certain. I feel the unbalance of the afterlife and the real world has triggered the same for the Shadow Realm. I know because I asked Isis to look into the Millennium Necklace when they were left for a short time. She looked just enough to know some evil forces have come back and now need to be stopped once again."_

_I looked at her appalled. This can't be happening again._

_"__Please, what should be done? The Pharaoh has found peace and he's the only worthy one who can stop this."_

_"__I know, and I know a way for everyone to be relieved of their worry. I have gained enough experience in magic over the years of what can be done. And he's more than willing to help," She smiled._

"Hold on! The Shadow Realm is returning?" Yugi asked. He really thought it was all over back then.

"Hey I'm not worried," Joey smirked, "I can help out with this just like last time!"

"I'm afraid so, Yugi," Ishizu replied, "Without his help, the fate of the world will fall."

"So, what happens now?" Tea asked.

"I think you know Tea," Ishizu said. Just then someone came around the corner and stood next to her. Yugi couldn't believe who he was seeing. Yugi expected him to look sad he left the afterlife, but he looked close to happy.

_Atem._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews guys and adding the story it really means a lot! To those who were wondering, this is isn't going to be a puzzleshipping story. To be honest I really set my heart onto it remaining a friendship/brotherhood bond, as I've seen too many of those (puzzleship ones) lol! Anyway, I do hope you'll still like it so here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Yugi was sure he was hallucinating. It can't be true. Atem is in the afterlife where he belonged and all the grief he had left must have exploded from deep inside him to make him see what he wanted to see. Grief he didn't even know he still had. Yugi couldn't just move on that easily. He shared a mind with someone for years, someone who was like a brother to him. Whether or not it was real, Yugi's feet seemed to move on their own towards Atem. The room stayed silent as no one could form a word from their shock. As Yugi walked forward, so did Atem who seemed to smile. Finally, Yugi couldn't take it and crushed him in a hug, Atem was still a little taller but otherwise returned the hug. Yugi laughed as he pulled back and wiped his eyes. This was definitely real.

"Wow, Pharaoh I can't believe you're here. It's so good to see you!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Wow Yugi, you have surely changed the last time I saw you. The same goes for me," Atem said still smiling. Suddenly everyone but the Kaiba brothers and the Ishtar's cam running over.

"Atem I can't believe you're back! Wow this is awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

As everyone was saying their greeting, Kaiba walked over.

"Well, looks like you have unfinished business don't you Pharaoh," Kaiba said, clearly not hiding that wishful thinking in his tone.

"You're right," Atem said.

"Indeed, there's a lot to be explained," Ishizu said.

"Yeah, what _does _this all mean anyway? Not that I'm glad Atem's back, I really am. But I'm confused," Tristan pointed out.

"Tristan has a good point, which we will all tell you what everything will mean from now on," Marik said.

"Not to mention, Atem doesn't look like he's in his spirit form," Duke said observing the obvious.

"You're right, he's not," Ishizu said, "His good friend Mana was able to use her magic to help form a new body for him so that he does not reside in the puzzle anymore."

"So the Pharaoh was willing to leave the afterlife to help save the world _again_?" Tea asked.

"Yes Tea, I was thanks to Mana. I know I need to do this to prevent further dangers to happen again," Atem replied to her.

"So, what happens Ishizu? How are we supposed to save the world this time?" Yugi asked.

"It's become clear to us that in order for the Pharaoh to succeed, he will need the powers of the Millennium Items once again."

"Just like what happened 5,000 years ago," Yugi realized remembering.

"Yes, but there's a catch, "Marik said, "That's part of the reason we all called you here."

"And what's that catch," Tea asked sounding nervous.

"We need you all to inherit the Millennium Items, as you are destined to obtain them for this task," Ishizu said.

"_What?!"_

"Ishizu, I don't understand! Why us?" Yugi protested.

"I understand now," Duke said while everyone gaped at him, "Think about it guys. We all took a part in helping Atem plenty of times and if we need them to save the world again, who's better to use them than us?"

"I didn't think of it that way," Tea realized.

"Well, I'm still willing to help out whatever it takes," Joey said sounding determined.

"Before we do this, you should know the Pharaoh was informed exactly what needs to be done to complete this task." "_I hope these friends will be able to aid the Pharaoh once again," _Ishizu thought. Atem then nodded.

"Okay, I'm willing to help Atem in whatever he needs," Yugi announced.

"Count me in," said Tristan as well as everyone else. Except for Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you haven't said a word, are you going to help us?" Tea asked him.

"I do have a company to run you know," he said clearly annoyed, "Why must you geeks always have to drag this on me?"

"Because we do need you Kaiba, and it is crucial that you help the others or else-"

"Yes I know Ishizu," Kaiba said cutting her off, "What else is new?" He sounded exasperated.

"Just hold up," Joey then spoke up, "How exactly do these things work? I know what the puzzle does but I have no idea what the rest of them do."

"I'll explain when I give them to you," Ishizu said while she, Marik, and Atem took out the items. Ishizu then went first.

"Tea," she called. Tea looked anxious as she walked over. She was handed the necklace carefully.

"Be careful Tea, as this contains the power to foresee the future and the past when you wear it. To use it properly, you must concentrate on what you're seeking." She then wrapped the necklace around Tea's neck and pulled away. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh!" Tea exclaimed, "Now I know what you mean. I feel different now." She then walked back next to Yugi.

"Joey," Atem called and as Joey came over the key was placed in his hands.

"Hey I remember seeing this. The guy that helped us find your memory wore this," Joey recalled.

"You're right Joey and now it's your turn to use it. This is used to go into a person's mind," Atem said.

"That's what Shadi did to me in Duelist Kingdom to look for that thief," Yugi remembered. Atem nodded.

"Okay, I'll take good care of this don't you worry Pharaoh! They won't see who's messing with their mind with me around!" Joey declared.

"If his brain gets any bigger I wouldn't be surprised if he confused it with a real door key," Tristan smirked. As Joey tried to retort back, Bakura already came up. Nobody was surprised when he was handed the ring.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea," Tristan asked.

"Don't worry everyone, for even though the Shadow Realm returned, Zorc is still gone for good. This, however, can still be able to lead you to wherever you wish to go," Ishizu assured them.

"That's good to hear," Bakura said laughing trying to pass it off as a joke.

As the Millennium Eye was handed to Duke and the scale to Tristan, everyone knew who would possess the Millennium Rod.

"Kaiba, as you know, this was once your possession and now it is once again yours to use to save mankind," Ishizu said holding out the rod. Everyone waited for Kaiba to do or say something.

"All of you must be delusional if you think using that thing is going to help anything. Have you forgotten what that thing has done, especially to my tournament?"

"Kaiba, believe it or not, the rod did help defend against evil forces 5,000 years ago and there's no doubt that it won't this time," Marik said.

"Fine, whatever," Kaiba said as he snatched the rod away. As soon as he did, he bent over putting his hands on both sides of his head. Everyone watched in shock.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried as he ran over, but then Kaiba stood back up again.

"Ah, I'm guessing it gave you a vision of your past again. Now you see why you're destined to hold it," Atem said.

"Are we done here or not?" Kaiba demanded.

"For now," Ishizu said, "But there's still more to come that you all need to do, which or Pharoah can fill in for you. You're free to leave."

"Good. Let's go Mokuba." Kaiba said as they left.

"Pharaoh," Yugi said, "I believe you should have this back." As he started to take it off, Atem stopped him.

"No Yugi, remember we still a team, even though I'm not in the puzzle anymore. We can both use it," Atem said trying to reassure him. Yugi nodded smiling.

"You're right, and together we can crush whoever stands in our way," Yugi declared firmly.

_Together._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks again for reviewing and adding it really tells me people like it and it motivates me to keep writing! I always appreciate any constructive criticism about what you like or don't like about it. I'm open to considering any possible ideas you guys might have in what you'd like to see and I'll think if I can fit it in the story. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Everyone had decided to go their own way in the meantime of processing over what will happen from now on. Tea went back to dancing school, Duke went back to work on Dungeon Dice Monsters, and Joey and Tristan went home. The Ishtar's decided they needed to stay in town for everyone's part in their chosen paths and so left with everyone else warning them to be more cautious. Atem thought about leaving but noticed Yugi going into one of his "deep in thought" moments. Somehow he still knew after all this time what Yugi must be thinking about and understood with a compassion for him.

"Yugi I know-" Atem began but Yugi held his hand up.

"It's okay Pharaoh, just give me a minute," Yugi said breathing in and out for a few moments, then turned around. Atem could tell he was trying to keep up with the facade, but he thought better. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, you don't have to pretend. Please, just be honest with me and tell me what's on your mind." Yugi then looked up at him.

"It's just a lot to take in. I mean, I never thought it was possible for you to be standing right here."

"I understand Yugi I didn't think so either. One thing's for sure is that I'm not going anywhere," Atem said with a smile. Yugi looked relieved and glad.

"Really? You swear?"

"I swear on the sands of Egypt I am staying," Atem smiled. Yugi laughed a little, but then turned a little serious.

"I just have so many questions…"

"I'll help you with that," Atem said sitting down on a bench while Yugi did the same. The memory then came into focus as he retold the story:

_"__Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Mana called as she sprinted across the throne room in front of Atem. He was still adjusting to the afterlife after leaving his friends behind a few years ago. Even though he was reunited with his mother, father, and the rest of his old friends, Atem still missed the years he spent with his new ones. As he shook out of the thought he saw Mana's face, who looked very unsure and confused. He stood up and walked over to her._

_"__Mana what is it?"_

_"__It's the door to the real world. It's been open." Atem wasn't sure he heard right._

_"__What do you mean the door is open?" It wasn't supposed to._

_"__I think when you crossed over, something happened on the other side that made the door break away. It looks like it's been that way ever since. What should we do?" Atem had no idea. He thought it wasn't supposed to happen._

_"__It's too late to do anything Mana," said a familiar face behind Atem, who looked around. It was his father Aknamkanon._

_"__Father, what do you mean?"_

_"__I have been observing the other side. Spirits have been entering the real world whenever they please, but it's the least of our worries. Since the opening occurred, an unbalance of this nature triggered the return of the Shadow Realm." Atem couldn't believe it. _

_"__Father, Zorc and the Leviathan have been destroyed. How is that possible?"_

_"__That's true my son, but since human spirits can be freed, the same goes for the Shadow Realm. Do you realize what this means?" _

_"__Everything must be stopped. Spirits don't belong on the other side. Unless they have unfinished business…" Atem realized._

_"__Exactly. I'm afraid that destiny has chosen you once again for everything to go back to normal." Atem understood, but not knowing how to do it was a different question. His father turned to Mana._

_"__I believe you know what should be done, my dear," he said as he left them alone._

_"__Pharaoh, are you okay with what I have to do? Do you trust me?" Atem immediately nodded._

_"__Of course Mana. Do what you have to."_

_"__Then let's hurry," she said as they ran out the door._

"So that means it was never over. This _whole _time we thought everything was back to normal and it wasn't? Pharaoh, it's not fair when you have to restore balance again when you finally found peace. I thought that's what you wanted," Yugi said.

"It wasn't exactly that I wanted it Yugi. Yes, I wanted to be reunited with my family and old friends but a lot of time has passed since my life in Egypt. My life changed 5,000 years later. Remember when everyone tried to stop me from going through that door?" Yugi nodded.

"At the same time, I wanted to stay too but-"

"You would've stayed trapped for another 5,000 years in the puzzle again. But that was when we thought there was no other way. Now everything's changed."

"Right, and now once again we all have to restore balance to the world," Atem finished.

"Tell me something Atem. How do you _really _feel about this? Now it's your turn to be honest." The pharaoh looked at Yugi's face with an emotion Yugi couldn't identify.

"I can't explain that directly Yugi, but I can tell you what happened between Mana and I."

_The way Mana was running, it felt like time was running out by the way Atem was gasping for air when they finally stopped. As soon as he recovered he stood up and saw Mana standing by what looked like a large opening. He then remembered it was in this very spot where he entered from the real world. Mana then turned to face him._

_"__I have to tell you something my king. Before I came to you, I went to your father first to inform him of what happened. It was then he told me I had to somehow let you go into the real world to fulfill your duty. He reminded me of a way for you to do that without staying as a spirit anymore and so that's when I came to you."_

_"__But how is that possible Mana? What do you mean about no longer being a spirit?" She stepped closer to him._

_"__Do you trust me?" She asked again._

_"__Of course Mana, but I'm still confused."_

_"__Don't worry, I've actually done this before only once but I remember how quite well," She assured him. It was right then that Atem finally understood. He finally got his chance._

"Does that explain to you Yugi, of what I really think about being back again?"

"Wow, I mean that's great! I never thought you were feeling that way." Atem then stood up from the bench they've been sitting on.

"Yes, and now we are able to fight side by side to save the world." Yugi stood up too and nodded in agreement. Then he realized something as he looked at Atem.

"Uh, Pharaoh? You do realize you're still wearing your Egyptian clothes right? Where will you be staying?" Atem looked confused for a second then looked at himself. It was obvious he hadn't thought this through. Then, Yugi had an idea.

"Oh, I know. How about you just remove your jewelry and change later? It'll attract less attention that way. And as for staying somewhere, I happen to share an apartment close to school with Joey. You can stay with us," Yugi said obviously expressing a large shred of hope. Atem's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yugi, you don't have to do that I can ask Ishizu-" Yugi held his hand up.

"You know me better than to think I would mind Phar—I mean Atem." Yugi was still trying to get used to his real name again after calling him Pharaoh for so long. Atem then became convinced giving up.

"Okay, you're absolutely right. Thank you."

"No problem," Yugi said as he looked at his watch, "Oh wow, we've been here longer than I thought! Come on, let's go!"

On their way to Yugi's apartment, Atem couldn't help but reminiscence all that have happened here before he left. It felt good to be able to see it all again, but this time he doesn't feel trapped anymore. He can be his own person now and let Yugi finally be himself. It wasn't long before they stepped out of the car. As they walked inside Yugi called out Joey. When Joey turned up, he looked surprised.

"Hey Atem! Whatcha doin' here?" Yugi then gestured to Atem.

"Joey, meet our new roommate!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, I appreciate those who stuck around you all are great! I hope I made up for it by posting a little longer chapter for you so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to add/favorite/review it really means a lot that you guys like it and it's a good motivator for me to keep going. :)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"So Seto, what are you going to do with that Millennium Rod thing? I remember the Pharaoh said you once owned it in the past."

"Mokuba, you can't expect me to be able to use that thing while trying to keep KaibaCorp in business." As his little brother started to pick up the rod from Kaiba's desk, Kaiba shot him a look.

"Don't touch that. You don't know what that thing can do." Kaiba already knew from his visions how powerful it was. During his Battle City duel with Atem, he's already seen the past where Priest Seto was being possessed while battling the Pharaoh. He couldn't help but feel uneasy of what the Pharaoh's return might mean this time. It must mean there is going to be something bigger at stake now.

"I do too know what it does Seto. Remember what it did to Joey and Tea, not to mention everything else during Battle City?" Kaiba wouldn't admit it, but he knew Mokuba was right. At the time though, he thought it was all a big magic act by Marik. After he witnessed Atem go to the afterlife, he finally accepted everything told to him was true. So how does Ishizu expect him to use it, despite his ancient past? He picked it up to examine it more. Once again, he felt that connection again and couldn't hide his reaction.

"Hey what happened to you back there at the museum anyway? You acted all weird like you were having a bad headache or something."

"It was nothing."

"But-"

"Mokuba, no offense but you're not the right person I should be talking to about anything like that." His little brother looked real disappointed but let it go. Even though he's a little older now, Kaiba didn't want that kind of burden on his shoulders any more than it already did. He wouldn't exactly be left in the dark, but that wouldn't mean he would tell him everything.

"So, you are going to help them then?" Kaiba considered for a minute. Last time, his ignorance and selfishness played a big part in the outcome of every obstacle. If he had wholeheartedly committed to helping the others, it could've been different. As much as he hated to admit it, his connection to them is much more than he thinks. Plus, what Mokuba said how much he's changed for the worst started to get to him. It could prove to his little brother he won't stay like that forever. Before Kaiba could reply to his question something unexpected happened.

"Seto…" a voice called out to him. Both of the brothers appeared startled as they were the only ones in the office.

"Seto what was that?" Kaiba frowned a little.

"You mean you heard it too?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a girl."

"Seto…I must tell you something…" Kaiba was sure he's heard this voice before, but before anyone could say anything, they then heard the faint unmistakable sound of Kaiba's favorite monster.

"Whoa, what _was _that Seto?!" Kaiba then remembered whose voice that was.

"It's-It's…" Kaiba stuttered as an apparition appeared in front of them. The spirit had long white hair covering her face, blue eyes, and a long flowing garment. She appeared to be solemn but in a serious sense it looked like.

"Hey, who are you? Where did you come from?" Mokuba demanded but sounding a little shaken. Kaiba was speechless from shock.

"I am Kisara. I believe Seto and I have met before," she said clearly directing that statement to Kaiba. Mokuba turned to him.

"Seto, what is she talking about?" He asked. Kaiba then shook his head trying to get himself out if it.

"You can't be here, you died a long time ago. How is it that you're here?"

"The doorway to the afterlife has broken away and so I have let myself through to take part in helping the Pharaoh. Since you are part of that destiny I have come to be of service to you."

"No offense lady, but what makes you think Seto needs your help? You're just an ordinary girl."

"No, she's not Mokuba," Kaiba said as Mokuba raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Her spirit is how the Blue Eyes existed in the first place. She resides in it."

"So you're saying she's the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

"It's quite a long story young one, but back to the reason I'm here. I'm needed here to help you in your part of the Pharaoh's destiny, but I won't be the only one here."

It was then Kaiba realized this has become a lot more serious than he thought.

* * *

Wearing a Millennium Item around her neck didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought it would. Sure, she could sense its enormous power coming from it as she continued her dance routine, but Ishizu did say she would have had to concentrate for it to even work. Tea didn't want to risk using its power until it was absolutely necessary or when the time is appropriate. The other thing on her mind was the fact that Atem came back, and staying for real this time. Even though she was thrilled about it, she had no idea what lay ahead for them this time. She was sure Yugi knew by now, which gave her an idea as her classes were done for the day. As she came out she saw Joey, Tristan, and Bakura waiting for her.

"Are ya thinking what we're thinking Tea?" Joey asked. Tea caught the indication in his tone.

"Yeah, let's go." As they started walking, Tea couldn't help but figure out what they needed the items for. In the past, the only ones used were the puzzle, eye, ring, necklace, and the rod. Only two of them were used for good so how could the others be used to save the world instead of destroying it?

_"__There must be hidden powers I don't know about_," Tea thought as she glanced down at the necklace. Without thinking, she thought hard about what might be done when the necklace suddenly activated its bright light. Joey and Tristan turned around as they heard it and froze. Joey then ran to Tea.

"Hey, earth to Tea!" He said waving his hand in front of her face. He gave up seeing her blank stare and no response.

* * *

Yugi knew from how Atem has been acting that something must be going on that he wasn't telling him yet. He was always looking distracted or troubled. Finally, Yugi couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront him alone. As Yugi thought, Atem was reading a history book on how much Egypt has changed through the years. He sat down on the couch next to him. Atem immediately glanced at him curiously.

_"__He must have figured out what's been on my mind lately,"_ Yugi thought unsurprised.

"You're right Yugi. It's no use waiting to tell you," Atem said turning around to face him. Yugi nodded for him to continue.

"As we know it, the Eye of Wdjat doorway to the afterlife is open. That means spirits can enter into it and out of it. Do you know what this could mean?" Yugi knew Atem wanted him to figure out for himself. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well, spirits don't belong with the living so if they get out, then that means…," he said trailing off in realization, "They have unfinished business."

"Right. Now do you know of anybody that has just that?" Again, Yugi thought back to the past adventures they've been through together. _Oh no…_

"Now you see the real trouble that we are in now," Atem said seeing the reaction on Yugi's face.

"All of the Orichalcos victims have been released, which means 10,000 years of stolen souls have come back to act on revenge," Yugi said realizing the trouble they're in now.

"That's what the Ishtar's and I have come to believe."

"So why haven't we seen or heard anything from them?"

"It's because the underground doorway have been recently cleared up so they are slowly moving around the earth as we speak."

"He's right Yugi," said another voice. Yugi turned around and saw Tea.

"What do you mean Tea?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said another voice behind Tea. Then another familiar voice jumped in.

"Yugi!" As Yugi was getting crushed in a hug he saw that it was Rebecca.

"Oh hey Rebecca and nice to see you again Professor Hawkins," he said trying to get out of her death grip as the professor walked in afterwards.

"Hello Yugi, and Pharoah I heard what has happened what an amazing miracle," he said clearly in awe. Everyone could tell his fascination for things like this was shown in his voice. Atem nodded in agreement as Rebecca slowly walked in front of him.

"Pharaoh, I just want to say I'm sorry with the way I treated you before. My anger got in the way and-" Atem lifted his hand up to stop her.

"It's okay Rebecca I understand. You didn't need to apologize," he said with a small smile. Rebecca smiled back and nodded.

"Tea did you tell everyone that you saw the same thing Atem knew?" Yugi asked. Suddenly, Atem stood up.

"Tea may I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"S-sure," she said sounding confused as Atem led her out of the room.

"What's going on?" Joey's faint voice asked as they walked further away.

"What's wrong Atem?" she asked sounding unsure what she said exactly caused him to act strange. He said nothing as he led her outside by the sidewalk out of earshot. He turned to her looking very serious.

"Tea please, whatever you saw except for the Orichalcos souls, do not say anything to anyone, especially Yugi." I sounded like he was pleading.

"But he deserves-"

"Tea, think about it. What do you think would happen if we did tell him that part you saw? Would it be something Yugi would do?"

"Oh my God, you're right." Atem looked more relaxed.

"Thank you Tea."

"No problem, we'll have to think of another way for that _not _to happen"

_And it won't._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long delay I actually meant to post it last night (the 22nd) but my dumb computer wouldn't let me submit it. Okay so we are getting to where everyone's still trying to figure out a plan to restore peace again before it'll be too late. Don't worry I'll get into that in future chapters. :) anyways thank you so much you guys for being patient and sticking around it really means a lot! Enjoy and please continue to review/favorite/add the story!**

* * *

It was by that time that everyone had decided to go home and go to bed, since it was getting late. Yugi and Joey only had a two-bedroom apartment, but after Yugi's persistent insistence that Atem can share one of their rooms, Atem finally gave in. Joey and Yugi had already fallen asleep from exhaustion of the day's events. Atem, on the other hand, still remained awake while sitting up against the window from Yugi's old bed. Yugi had managed to move it from his previous bedroom at his grandpa's. Atem couldn't find the strength to attempt falling asleep, even though he knew he should. He had way too much on his mind to even think about sleep. His conversation with Tea kept running through his mind concerning Yugi. He knew Yugi had been through too much in the past when the Shadow Realm was taking over. As much as he didn't like that part, he admitted to himself they were a great team. But at the same time he was sad that this time, their team won't be the same as much anymore.

He looked over at Yugi while he was thinking this and noticed he still had the puzzle around his neck. He sighed, knowing now the puzzle serves as a good and bad reminder of the past and the future he desperately hoped wouldn't happen. He knows that when Yugi has it on, it reminds him that the puzzle was the one that connected their bond. But at the same time, his worry would come back again, as he knows too it would be part of something Atem wants to prevent occurring.

He thought back to his duel with Rafael when the darkness in his heart took over. He remembered Yugi sacrificing his own soul to save his, and the agonizing grief that soon followed. That was the breaking point in what he thought he could handle any obstacle he faced. It was at that point that Atem decided to make a promise to himself. Yugi had done so much for him throughout their journey. He even went ahead and helped him in the Memory World, when he didn't expect him to. It was his turn to help Yugi this time, and he will do that by protecting him, whatever it cost.

Then he thought of the fact they didn't share a mind or body anymore, when in fact, by some miracle, Atem has his own too. That gave him reason to think of why he should still protect Yugi from the outcome. The only problem was, he still couldn't think of any other way good enough to prevent the inevitable, even though it meant returning the Orichalcos souls back to their rightful place the easy way.

Without thinking, he groaned out loud in frustration. The next second, he remembered Yugi sleeping in the same room while hearing him stir in his sleep while frowning. He felt relieved when Yugi didn't wake up as he went back to sleep.

_"__He must've thought he was dreaming,"_ Atem thought. He said it too soon as Yugi again stirred, but opened his eyes this time.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, his voice thick with sleep. He didn't turn to look at him so Atem took advantage and quickly pulled the covers over him. He attempted to put off he was sleeping, hoping it would work. The last thing he wants is Yugi questioning him why he's still up, and Atem wouldn't have a good answer.

"Hmm…" Yugi mumbled, which gave Atem the impression that Yugi was too tired to even notice. He figured it was better to stay this way to avoid risking it again. Throughout the rest of the night he kept hoping him and Tea will be able to keep the secret from Yugi.

* * *

Over the next several days, Atem kept true to his word and tried every way possible to keep Yugi out of trouble. Of course, Tea already knew without being told why so she didn't comment. Yugi however noticed, but didn't say anything at first. Then, when days passed and Atem's over protectiveness continued, he decided to ask Tea.

"Tea, I don't know if it's something I did but Atem has been acting weird. I know he's keeping me out of things when I can help him."

"Yugi," Tea said gently trying to make him understand, "You know he means no harm, but you can't blame him for wanting to watch out for you."

"I just think he's overdoing it, that's all."

"Think of it this way. We all know the Orichalcos souls can be dangerous because they had their lives taken away by Dartz. They want to unleash their revenge on innocent people. It's even harder now that you two don't share a mind anymore when you both have your own bodies. Just understand he's worried about you."

"I get where he's coming from and I appreciate the gesture, but I'm a college student now. I'm old enough to watch out for myself." Tea took a deep breath and mentally shook her head. He has no idea and now she has to say it.

"Yugi, I have to tell you something. Maybe then you'll understand better." She hoped this time it will work. Yugi looked at her intently.

"Okay…?"

"When you were…gone," Tea struggled to say, "I was with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca waiting for the guys to come back with you. I was sure when they came back you had won your duel. Except, you didn't."

"Yeah…because Atem lost and I let the Seal take me instead of him…"

"Right, but Yugi, Atem didn't take it so well. He was an emotional wreck and was constantly blaming himself and saying it should've been him instead of you. We all saw a side of him we've never seen before, and it was awful."

"Wait…no one told me about this. We've never actually talked about it."

That was because it wasn't everyone's favorite subject…

"So you see Yugi, he's just worried okay? I don't think he wants to risk repeating history. You just never know." With that, she gave him a reassuring look and walked away leaving Yugi feeling bad.

_"__Wow Tea's right. I must sound so selfish when Pharaoh is only trying to watch over me. I can't blame him when we can't even hear each other's minds like we used to. No wonder he can't chance the possibility of me risking my life. It's just not the same anymore…" _Yugi thought to himself. At the same time though, Yugi was still convinced that him and Atem could still be a team like they used to be, and he was determined to figure out how.

* * *

"My Pharaoh, you must make a choice. It is the only way to save us all, please! There is no other way!" A familiar female voice cried out in the background. Atem looked around horrified. People were running in all directions, buildings were being destroyed, and the chaos reminded him of the battle against Zorc.

"Who are you? What's going on?!" A figure dressed in blue and pink appeared before him. Her face wore a mask of great distress. It was one of his favorite magicians in Duel Monsters. She gestured to the scene all around her.

"This is the result of the blind rage of the souls that were stolen. My king, if you can prevent this using what was given to you, you can save us!"

"No I-I can't! There has to be another way!" Atem knew what she was implying. She shook looked at him intently but the expression on her face was sadness.

"I know the decision will be very difficult in your case. Unless, of course, you have found another way?" Her voice had a slight hint of hope.

"I have not, at this moment, but this will not happen in the way you believe."

"Very well. I believe in you Pharaoh. Please do not let us down or this will happen. We don't have much time," she said in a sad warning voice. The next scene once again showed destruction and the one thing he hoped won't happen appeared before his eyes. He then shouted out in despair and fear.

The next thing he knew, he shot up in bed panting. Once again, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone I'm back! Sorry for the very long delay, been a lot going on at the time so it was kind of hard to be as dedicated to the story at the time as I used to be. But everything should be fine now so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who stuck around and waited for me to post an updated chapter it really means a lot! I really hope you enjoy this one and I apologize if it's a little short I'm going to try to put up longer ones next time. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day, Yugi and everyone else had to go back to school since their break was over. Yugi was unsure if Atem would be okay by himself, but was reassured that he had nothing to worry about. Out of all the times they have talked over how they were going to handle the situation, the Kaiba brothers haven't exactly kept in touch about it. So, since there was nothing better to do, Atem took advantage and decided to talk to them at KaibaCorp. Atem was well aware that a lot of people are going to still think he was Yugi, but he wasn't worried about it. He didn't want to take Yugi's identity again, but he couldn't say he is a 5,000 year old ancient Egyptian pharaoh either. Everyone agreed to not call him Pharaoh in public since they have called him that for years, plus it would've been confusing for people who didn't understand, and to just stick to Atem. If it was just between them, it could be Pharaoh if they wanted to. He took a cab to avoid questions he didn't feel like answering and eventually made it to the building. As he went inside he realized he didn't bother to call ahead of time to let Kaiba know he was coming.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A young female receptionist at the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Seto Kaiba, please." Her eyes widened a little.

"Well usually, Mr. Kaiba doesn't just let people in. Have you called for an appointment to meet with him?"

"No, but this can't wait. Can you just let him know Atem needs to see him?" He couldn't exactly say the Pharaoh needed to see him to this lady. She sighed and shook her head as she picked up the phone and dialed. A moment later, someone picked up.

"This is Seto's office." It sounded like the younger Kaiba brother.

"Yes sir, someone named Atem would like to see him."

"Atem? Okay send him up then." As she hung up the phone she turned to look at him.

"Okay, you can go up and see him now. It's on the top floor."

"Thank you," he said and walked to the elevator and went inside. When he got to the right floor, it wasn't hard to find the CEO office marked "Seto Kaiba President of KaibaCorp" and Mokuba's label as the Vice President. As Atem knocked, Mokuba called out for him to come in. It was a rather large space inside with two desks where Mokuba was sitting at what appeared to be his own. He noticed Kaiba wasn't in the room.

"Hey Pharaoh-I mean Atem!"

"Hi, Mokuba. You can call me either it's fine," Atem said smiling a little. He knew his days as Pharaoh were over a long time ago, but his friends have called him that for years as a kind of nickname now so it didn't matter to him which name he gets called by. Mokuba nodded. He started to walk up to him.

"I know my brother isn't here. He's busy with other things so he'll be gone awhile, but you can talk to me." Secretly, Atem was a little relieved. He knew Mokuba would understand and accept things better than his brother, even though he knows the truth now.

"I think you should know what's going on Mokuba because our world is being threatened once again."

"Okay, what is it this time? Another crazy lunatic trying to take over or is this something different now?"

As Atem was going over the details, Mokuba's eyes got wider then shook his head in shock with his hands on the sides of his head pacing around the room as Atem finished.

"Oh man, what are we going to do? This is so bad!" The pharaoh shook his head sadly.

"I don't know."

* * *

After everyone's classes were over Tristan looked for Joey since they always got a ride back to their places, but couldn't find him anywhere. He finally called Tea's phone.

"Hey Tea, have you heard from Joey? I can't find him and he's not picking up his phone."

"That is weird, maybe-" Tea was cut off by the sudden activation of the item she was wearing and was thrust into the future again.

_The Pharaoh was walking out the KaibaCorp building when someone spoke out to him in a familiar voice._

_"Why Pharaoh, it's certainly been an honor to be in your presence." He didn't sound like he was greeting nicely. Atem immediately noticed and gasped. It was Joey._

_"Joey? What's going on?"_

_"I'm not this Joey you speak of. I came to you for a favor I need from you."_

_"Who are you?! Let him go! I don't need to owe you anything!"_

_"I will if you start cooperating nicely. Now to answer your question as to who I am, you can say we have a mutual friend who betrayed both of us a long time ago."_

_"Enough with the guessing games! Tell me right now!" He chucked a little evilly._

_"You mean you forgot about your good friend Marik?"_

_"What does he have anything to do with this?"_

_"I need to find him and you're going to help me Pharaoh."_

_"I'm not going to help a madman while he's taken over my friend's body!"_

_"If you want to see your friend Joey again, I suggest you rethink that last statement. Now, to answer your question as to who I am, I'm the one who he betrayed as soon as he turned his back on his Tomb Keeper role and banished me to the Shadow Realm."_

_"You mean you're…?"_

_"Yes, I am Marik's father."_

"Earth to Tea! Hello?" She then realized Tristan was still on the phone. She could not believe Joey was about to be possessed again. She had to warn someone, but who? Atem? Joey? Or Marik?

"Tristan you gotta help me. Something bad is going to happen soon!"

* * *

At the hotel where they have been staying, the Ishtar siblings have been trying to figure out what will become of the afterlife door being opened and how it will affect the world.

"Marik, I still have a bad feeling that nothing good will come out of this. Think about who has been released whether it was a friend or enemy!" He then looked wore a look of distress.

"I know sister, and the fact that we don't know anything is making me anxious. How do you think everyone is dealing with it?"

"I know the Pharaoh is trying hard to ignore the outcome of this horrible occurrence. Tea's helping all she can, but who knows how long Yugi will figure it out eventually."

"Let's hope he never does." Ishizu turned to him with worry on her face.

"You do realize how hard it is to keep something like this from your best friend? Especially with the way they have been over the years?"

"I know, it must be almost impossible for them. Do you think it's a good idea for the Pharaoh to try to keep Yugi from helping too much? I think he's trying to prevent him from the truth by doing that."

"Perhaps to a certain extent it can work for the time being. We all know Yugi always wanted to help and work as a team, and they always have been. Now, it's different for them and he might most likely try to insist on know what's going on."

"If it gets too out of hand, the Pharaoh is going to have to think of an alternative path to let Yugi stay on or maybe provide an distraction." Ishizu then looked out the window overlooking Domino City.

"Let's hope for Yugi's and the Pharaoh's sake that it gets taken care of. Or else the result will definitely happen.

* * *

**Ooh I wonder what's going to happen now with that vision! Who should she warn first? I'm leaving that up to you guys so there can be more than one dialogue going on next chapter. Joey, Marik, or Atem? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I updated a chapter. A lot's been going on and I kind of had a writer's block but everything seems to be okay now. I still plan to add more chapters so this story's far from over don't worry! :) I really do appreciate how patient you all are and have stuck ****around to read more and so I thank you! I hope you enjoy this and that it was worth the wait! I appreciate all reviews and adding me and my story! Until next time! *waves***

* * *

Chapter 8

Yugi just came home after a full busy day of classes and he was already exhausted by the time he came through the door. Usually Joey is usually on the couch watching TV when he has a light load of classes or taking a nap after a full class day. Today he wasn't on the couch so Yugi automatically assumed he was napping so he decided not to disturb him. He wanted to relax on the couch anyway so he put down his school stuff and started to chill down on it. He also noticed Atem wasn't here either. Probably on one of his investigations to figure out what to do about this new threat. Sometimes Yugi wished Atem would once in a while have a break and enjoy having a normal life he never got to have. He knew though, once the Pharaoh is committed to something, there's no point in changing his mind. The only thing that bothered him is why he hasn't called to keep him posted about what everyone was up to. Besides Joey, Atem was his closest friend so he assumed he would tell him everything. Maybe it was because of all the times Yugi's life has been in danger and was just looking out for him. But the thought of being left out drove him crazy. He really wanted to help so he picked up the phone.

"Hello, you reached the voice mailbox of-" Okay, Atem's not answering. He went to Joey's room and it turned out to be empty much to his surprise, so he tried to call him too.

"Hey you reached Joey! Leave a message!" Finally, he decided to call Bakura.

"Hello?"

"Bakura, it's me. I need your help. Something's not right."

* * *

After meeting up, Yugi asked Bakura to use his Millennium Ring to track down Atem and Joey. It eventually lead them outside in front of KaibaCorp where the Pharaoh and Joey were standing face-to-face. The standoff appeared to be very tense as curious onlookers were walking slowly by to see.

"Joey? Pharaoh? What's going on?" At his voice, Atem turned his head and saw Yugi much to his shock.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you guys the same question," Yugi responded with his arms folded. It was a clear indication that he expected answers. The Pharaoh hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Joey's not himself and he wants to duel me. Now what is it you want?" He asked to the possessed Joey.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out Pharaoh. Either you tell me where my son is, or we will duel. And you won't like what my terms are very much."

"If I'm remembering correctly, this sounds like a Shadow Game to me. Why are you after Marik?"

"Simple. I deserve what has been taken from me years ago. I plan to avenge for what he did."

"That's not fair! Marik wasn't even himself when he used the Millennium Rod to banish you! That was someone else! And who the heck are you anyway?!" Yugi shouted.

"That's irrelevant. He chose to let his anger control him and because of that he ripped my life away to that cursed place you call the Shadow Realm! Who am I you ask? Who else would I call son? I only have the one." Yugi pondered for a short moment then figured it out.

"You mean you're-?"

"Yes I'm Marik's father. Now thanks to the door of the Spirit World and the Shadow Realm, I can reclaim the vengeance I've always wanted for years!"

"You'll never get to force your revenge on Marik. He's already been freed from the Rod's control." Mr. Ishtar shook his head.

"If you won't tell me where Marik is, I will have no choice but to challenge you to a duel."

"Fine, you're on!" Atem said with his duel disk raised up.

"No offense Pharaoh, but I don't think you're the right person to challenge Wheeler," a familiar male voice behind Yugi said. Yugi turned around to see Kaiba with his arms crossed.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"What do you think dweeb? Does Pharaoh honestly think he can stand a chance against this guy? He practically signed himself up for defeat."

"Kaiba I really don't think this is the time to underestimate his dueling skill right now."

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying you already proved you can duel better. You're the King of Games remember? You should be the one to defeat this loser." Yugi looked taken aback. Atem didn't like this one bit. He tried to signal to him that clearly said, "_What are you doing?!_"

"Relax. Nothing's gonna happen. Whoever this loser is will regret who he's dealing with. So step aside Pharaoh and just let him do it." Yugi walked over to the already nervous Atem and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right Pharaoh. I have to do it."

"Yugi, I don't like this."

"I know, but It's the best chance we got in freeing Joey and getting rid of this guy so he doesn't find Marik." Atem closed his eyes and thought hard for a moment.

"Alright Yugi, but be careful." As Yugi put his deck inside his duel disk, Mr. Ishtar spoke up.

"Now, in normal conditions, this would be a regular duel but as you know, this isn't one of them. I'm sure you are familiar with how my son played the game years ago?" He smirked as he held the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"Wait a minute, where did you get that?! That was in my office!" Kaiba shouted.

"Simple. I tricked your little brother into thinking I'm your friend Joey and told him you wanted me to get it for him. Your brother was played a fool," he said while laughing. Kaiba put his face in his hands. Everyone knows Kaiba can't stand Joey most of the time so it was strange that Mokuba fell for the fact that Kaiba would ask Joey to get the Rod for him.

"Now let us begin, shall we." Mr. Ishtar said as he raised the Rod and the familiar dark fog surrounded the entire dueling area trapping everyone in it. Everybody cried out in anger but it was Atem who was the loudest.

"Just what are you getting at here?! Enough of this and play an actual duel with no magic!"

"But what fun would that be? I'm simply raising the stakes here so at least one of us pays the price if my son's not going to be involved." Yugi didn't move an inch where he stood. Instead he looked serious and determined, which made Atem worry.

"Yugi let me do this. I can beat him!" Atem yelled out.

"Pharaoh I have to do this. For once, let me save everyone by winning this," Yugi said as he looked at the worried Pharaoh, "It'll be fine." He has no idea what he's in for, Atem thought, he nodded knowing he can't stop Yugi from doing this.

"Here's how it's going to work. When I win this duel, you will suffer the consequences."

"Leave Yugi out of this!" Atem shouted. Mr. Ishtar shook his head.

"You seem to be forgetting the point of a Shadow Game Pharaoh. It's far more entertaining to watch you both suffer as little Yugi here loses the duel. Now, let's duel shall we?"

"Okay, let's duel!" Yugi shouted full of determination as both of their duel disks got set up with 4,000 life points.

"You can do it Yugi! Go save Joey!" Tea shouted from the sidelines. Kaiba had his arms crossed with a look of annoyance on his face mixed with anger. Atem figured he was either because someone broke in his office and stole something of his, or the fact that his little brother was used and tricked into doing something for the enemy without his knowledge.

"Tea, do you know the outcome of this duel?" Atem asked. She looked unsure.

"Yes, but anything can change. Remember the duel between Kaiba and Ishizu in Battle City?" Of course, how could he forget? Kaiba practically outwitted the Millennium Necklace despite its ability to predict the future. Atem decided he'd rather not ask who wins the duel based in that fact. Besides, he should have faith in Yugi anyway.

Both of them drew their cards and started the game. Yugi started pretty good with a defense, but Mr. Ishtar was one step ahead and was able to attack his life points directly with a good card combination. Yugi's life points declined to 3,750. Immediately after Yugi recovered from the loss, he started crying out. The Puzzle started glowing as something began to transfer into the puzzle. When it was all over, Yugi looked over at his friends as he doubled over breathlessly and groaned in pain. They then all saw something they didn't expect to see. A part of Yugi had vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back! I know you're probably thinking where I've been but to be honest I decided to take a break, but I also didn't want you all to wait forever. I didn't give up on the story because I knew it would have too many unanswered questions and I actually liked writing this. Sorry it's short but I wanted to surprise you with a chapter at least. Hope you enjoy! :) *wave***

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Atem stood motionless in horror and shock from watching part of Yugi's soul seep quickly into the Puzzle. It was like deja vu all over again when he dueled against Yami Marik in Battle City when parts of Yugi were being sent to the Shadow Realm. This time was different though. A part of Yugi literally went inside the Puzzle, rather his soul instead of his body. If this continues, Yugi would struggle finishing the duel as he loses parts of himself.

"Yugi, are you alright?!" Tea cried. Yugi just slowly straightened his stance, but with some difficulty.

"What the hell are you getting at here?!" Atem shouted in outrage. Mr. Ishtar just laughed wickedly.

"I told you before. All you have to do to stop this is to bring my son here. I just want to talk to him." _He's lying_, Atem thought._ He just wants his revenge. _

"I'm okay. This is nothing," Yugi responded clearly trying to endure the pain. Everyone wasn't convinced.

"This is bad Pharaoh. What should we do?" Bakura asked with concern.

"I don't want any more of Yugi's soul to be taken. That's my top priority. The problem is, Marik is involved in this unknowingly."

"Maybe Marik should decide for himself for once and take care of this nonsense here. It's getting ridiculous." Kaiba said with great exasperation.

"Yugi won't go for it," Atem said, "He'll do anything it takes to protect those close to him. Even if it's risking his own life."

"We'll somebody has to deal with this freak so we can focus on those souls destroying the world."

As the they were thinking over what to do, the duel continued on.

"But he doesn't know the Istar siblings are still in town, " Tea mentioned, " In fact, he thinks they're back home right now."

"So what are you suggesting?" Kaiba asked, "It's not like that stubborn brain of his is going to involve Marik in this."

_Great. Another secret to keep from him. This means we have no choice but to include Marik without Yugi having to interfere. _Atem thought this as he was watching the duel. Yugi wasn't doing so well. More parts of his soul were seeping into the Puzzle. He turned to Tea.

"Tea, do you know what Marik is doing right now?"

She looked into the near future for a moment.

"He's currently staying at a hotel with Ishizu near the center of town." Great, he knew where that was.

"What are you going to do Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"I'm going to talk to Marik about this and bring him here."

"Are you sure he will when he finds out the truth about his father being back?" Tea asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he will when he finds out Yugi is in great danger. I'll be back. Give Yugi an excuse for my absence," Atem called out as he ran off. As soon as the Pharaoh was out of earshot Yugi asked where he was.

"Poor little Yugi, I bet your best friend was so distraught seeing you like this he left and abandoned you, " Mr. Ishtar tauntingly said as he laughed wickedly. Yugi was shaking in anger despite the turmoil he's in.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Just get to dueling already!" He looked at the group with a worried and concerned look.

"He's fine Yugi. He remembered something and hurried off! It'll be okay." Tea assured him. Yugi then nodded and the duel commenced.

* * *

It was a bit of a run to get to the hotel since it's somewhere in the center of town. After getting their room from the receptionist he then took the elevator to go to their floor. Ishizu was the one who answered when Atem was about to knock.

"My Pharaoh, I'm glad you're here. I had a feeling you were coming here," Ishizu said as she let him inside the hotel room.

"I'm glad you're both here. I have something...unpleasant and upsetting for you. I'm not even sure if you need to know this, but we're running out of options."

"What is it?" Marik asked. Atem looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm...not sure how to say this so I'll just get to the point. I'm sorry Marik, but your father has returned." A look of surprise covered his face, then despair.

"How is this-?"

"The gateway to the spirit world opened and he came back to get revenge on you. He blames you for sending him to the Shadow Realm."

"Marik, please don't think this was ever your fault!" Ishizu pleaded to her brother.

"But it was sister. I used the Millennium Rod myself to do it."

"That wasn't you! You know I was there myself and I know you wouldn't ever do that no matter how our father was."

"That may be true, but it was my hands that used it. I have to take care of this." His look was firm so Ishizu would no longer object. She heaved a big sigh.

"Brother, I hope you know the risks you're taking. So I will go with you. You're my family and Father will no longer say any nonsense about his beliefs on 'family'." Marik nodded gratefully and turned to Atem.

"Let's go Pharaoh."


End file.
